


《困兽》chapter 9

by 2483980249



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, 铁虫 - Fandom 蜘蛛侠 Tony·Stark Peter·Parker
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2483980249/pseuds/2483980249
Summary: 流浪地球设定 PWP长篇连载铁A虫O 养父子设定  年上    因为某些缘故走AO3 和石墨图片未成年小朋友慎用。Summary（本章涉及：敏感词提及）：堕落。





	《困兽》chapter 9

“Peter！”小胖子拽着书包带子，快步朝男孩儿走过来，他胖乎乎的手就在空气中不断挥舞着，想要引起对方的注意。

只见Peter站在学校大门口，走来走去的人都小心翼翼地避开这位年轻的Alpha，他身上的味道太奇怪了，一个Alpha还带着另一个Alpha的味道，虽然这年头同性恋不是什么奇怪的事情，但是血腥味交杂着醇酒味像极了酒后犯罪，而且Peter脸上阴沉沉的，生人勿近的气息环绕在男孩儿身体周围。

Peter吸了吸鼻子，男孩儿闻到自己身上属于另外一个人的信息素味道，心里开始咒骂。

说好的不上学，却还是在男人出门之前被人抓着送回了学校，本来想着趁人不注意跑开，但Tony真的是下流极了，用自己的信息素对Peter进行压迫，男孩儿对Alpha的信息素毫无抵抗能力，无奈只能对恶势力低头，乖巧地任由Alpha把自己带回学校。 

“等我回来。”这是Tony离开前对他说的最后一句话，男人还用自己的身体挡着外人的视线，在Omega的嘴角轻柔地落下，男人的嘴唇还是温热的，带着他在家喝咖啡留下的味道。

等到Tony离开，留Peter一个人在学校门口时，Peter也没能从那个吻里跑出来，他想他大概是咖啡因上头了，男孩儿下意识地反复伸着舌头舔舐自己的嘴角，贪婪地迷恋上边Alpha留下的味道。

可他还是很不爽，Peter暴脾气地拉高了自己的衣服领子，把半张脸藏到衣服后边，只露出一双圆滚滚的眼睛。

他的气压从Tony离开之后就低得出奇，直至看见同伴挥着手朝自己走过来，Peter的脸色才稍微有些好转。

“你爸是不是对你做了什么?你怎么消失这么多天都不回来，我试着打你电话来着，可是都被你家的AI给拦下来了，我还想着你今天再不回来我就冲去你家找人了！”小胖子一上来就絮絮叨叨说个不停，并且用自己极其有力的双臂给了Peter一个大大的拥抱，这让Peter有点儿不好受。 

他跟Tony说不想上学的理由其实有一半是真的，至少他现在的腰跟七八十岁的老头老太太没什么区别，他仔细听了一下，刚刚Ned给自己一个大拥抱的时候，男孩儿发誓他听见自己骨头发出咔嚓咔嚓的声音。

为了自己的腰着想，Peter抡起拳头就往Ned的背上招呼过去，力气不大但也足以把人给锤回神，“松开松开！我要被你弄死了。”Peter低吼道。

闻到不信息素味道的Beta在“Alpha”身上又紧紧地抱了一下，松开的时候Ned浑身沾满了奇怪的信息素味道，本人却不自知，Ned热情地拉着Peter就往学校里边走，偶尔路过他们身边的人皱起眉头，将带着嫌弃的目光放到他们身上，Ned还以为他们只是在好奇这位失踪多天的大少爷到底做了什么。

“所以你爸怎么你了?”Ned也是有点小八卦的。

当他和Peter坐到教室的位置上时，其他人基本就在第一时间闻到了这种诡异的气息，人们纷纷选择逃离这块不安全的地方。

Peter就像是看不见Ned一样，若无其事地将自己的书掏出来，他低着头，手上的笔有一下没一下地转着，男孩儿的脑袋有点儿发痛，他不知道是不是因为喋喋不休的Ned，还是因为离开Tony的时间有点儿久了。

Ned见Peter不理他，愣了一下。以为是戳到人痛处了，他想那位大名鼎鼎的Stark先生肯定狠狠地教训了一顿他的儿子吧？Peter回来之后好像身体不大好。

那天Ned是被一个胖大叔从警察那儿带出来的，胖大叔似乎跟Peter很熟，跟自己走在一块的时候时不时地痛彻心扉地教训着自己怎么就跟着Peter这么一个小混账胡闹。

后来他知道那个人是Peter家的司机，Mr.Stark的助理，Ned有些激动，天啊！有名的Tony. Stark居然会把自己也赎出来！这让Ned震惊了一段时间，并且小孩儿在心里暗自高兴着Tony居然会想起自己那个跟他儿子胡闹的小伙伴。

想起这个，Ned决定让Peter自己安静一下。小胖子站起身来，一脸慎重地拍了拍好友的肩膀，“哎哟，轻点！”Peter的身体承受不住这两下，Ned一拍他似乎就要散了架。

Ned立马收回手，“Sorry！我轻点我轻点。”。

“你身上的味道该不会是你爸的吧？”坐在角落里的MJ突然出了声。

“哎你怎么没走?”Ned听见声音就像发现新大陆一样惊呼着，他扭头看了看似乎除了Peter在场也就只有MJ一个Alpha在教室里，其他剩下的就只有几个跟Ned一样闻不到味道的Beta。

“你们不也是没走吗？”Peter看着MJ，身体有些僵硬，“你怎么知道?”Ned的眼睛都睁圆了，他虽然是个Beta但好歹也学过生物，一个人能在身上带着两股信息素味道，不就代表着……

“额……我猜的，我有个阿姨曾经是你爸的一夜情对象，她告诉我们的。”MJ看着Peter逐渐黑下来的脸色，她开始变得有些不自在。女孩儿摊开自己的双手，手中的笔在空气中乱挥着，似乎她只是在讲今天温度怎么样。

Alpha握住笔的手在颤抖，虽然知道Tony年轻的时候有过很多一夜情对象，但是真正发生在自己身边的时候，Peter还是气得浑身发抖。

天知道他多想把那些人一个一个揪出来，然后收拾一顿。

Peter没有再搭理过任何一个人，他就安静地坐在自己的座位上，用自己的笔在草稿纸上写些什么。一会儿是力学公式，一会儿却变成了咒骂Tony·Stark的话语。

Ned跟MJ也不敢去招惹这位年轻的Alpha，特别是MJ，女孩儿终于是忍受不了教室里浓郁的信息素味道，拿出喷雾喷了几下见都没有用，只好抱着自己的课本灰溜溜地离开。

Peter又想起独自一人外出的Tony，会不会在自己不在的时候又开始沾花惹草，也许男人回来的时候身上属于自己的薄荷味道已经消失不见，可能是Tony用除味喷雾去掉的，那东西只需要一点点就能很好地去除Alpha身上属于Omega的那部分气息。

也许他回来的时候身上不止他自己的信息素味道，松柏染上了风霜，醇酒被香水指染，Tony的脖子上会多出一个不属于自己的吻痕，那是他的一夜情对象留下的，为的就是让这位天才富翁能够多记住他几天，可能是在洗澡的时候，毕竟只要一照镜子Tony就能想起和那个小贱人的风流夜晚。

“咔嚓。”

教室里的人彻底走光了，Peter的笔也被他硬生生地掰断，男孩儿烦躁地把手指插入自己的头发里，他胡乱地揉弄着自己的头发，偶尔还会伸手揪一揪，试图把烦躁的心情从头发丝里扯出来。

 

Peter回家之后缩回了Tony的房间，他把书包随意地扔在地上，然后用力地往后一躺倒在了Tony的床上。

男孩儿用腿把被子夹住，侧身躺着，床上还留着男人的信息素味道，Peter咬住枕头的一角想道。

虽然还没有正式的标记，但Peter已经把Tony当成标记自己的Alpha，Omega来势凶猛的占有欲无时无刻都在攻占着Peter的大脑，它奋力地告诉Peter一定要牢牢地抓紧Tony，否则这个优秀的男人就会成为别人的囊中物。

信息素慢慢地爬进Omega的鼻子里，它们顺着血液冲上大脑，Peter下意识地摩擦着双腿，他想起Tony替他清理身子的时候。

那天他压根就没有睡着，男孩儿从踏进地下城的时候大脑就已经清醒过来，他感受到男人在别人把目光放在他身上的目光时，Tony会把自己又抱紧几分，就像自己在拥抱父亲，要把Tony揉进骨子里的那种力度。

回到家他知道Tony就坐在床边，他坐了很久，他知道Tony一直都在盯着自己看，他是想要亲我吗？小孩儿不禁开始乱想，他期待着一个甜蜜轻柔的吻落在自己身上，随便哪里，反正那都是Tony给他的。

可他等了很久，他等到开始有些焦虑，他的睫毛开始微微抖动，Peter不知道男人会不会看到他正在抖动的睫毛.但他想Tony没有,因为男人过了一分钟就站起身来钻进了洗手间,Peter睁开了眼睛，他的目光紧紧地贴在洗漱间被关上的门上，似乎要用炽热的目光将那里烧出一个洞来。

他的身体在发烫，所以在Tony用毛巾擦过他的身体的时候，Peter忍不住小小声地叫了出来，他感受到男人动作的停顿，Peter又悄悄地将眼睛睁开一条小缝，他看见Tony正在望着他的身体发呆，男人的后耳根有点红，就像是他们两个在做爱的时候，他的后耳根也是这么红。

男孩儿又闭上了眼睛，用身体和心脏去感受男人的所作所为。

他想Tony是爱他的，不是男人自己以为的那种爱，是男孩儿想要和Tony拥有的那一种，是爱情，真真切切的。

男孩儿偷偷扬起了嘴角，他会把Tony往深处扯，他会把自己变成一个深不见底的陷阱，那甚至要比地下城的位置还要低，他要让Tony永远爬不出去。

他真是卑劣啊。Peter想道。

他再次勾引Tony，Peter缩在男人的怀里，手在Tony的腰上胡乱摸着，男孩儿把自己的双唇送了上去。

堕落而已，又不是第一次了。


End file.
